


A Little Night Music, Just For Me

by clotpolesonly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/F, Singer Lydia Martin, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly
Summary: The first notes rang out so clear and pure that Laura almost wanted to cry. To be fair, she always felt that way when Lydia sang, but there was something about the acoustics here, in this place.





	A Little Night Music, Just For Me

**Author's Note:**

> another "3 sentence" ficlet, lmao. 300 words is close enough, right??

“This is a really great space.”

Lydia turned on her heel, appraising eyes roving all around the empty theater. Alone on stage, she looked perfectly at home.

Laura dropped into a seat in the front row and propped her feet on the edge of the stage. Lydia’s withering glance spoke volumes about just how much of an uncultured heathen Laura was to her in that moment, but Laura just smiled up at her.

“Go ahead and try it out,” she said. “We can’t book the place before you give it a test run. Would be a shame to find out later that it isn’t up to your standard. Again.”

Lydia pursed her lips at the reminder of that one time they didn’t talk about anymore, but ultimately chose not to respond to it. Instead she stepped back until she was in line with the proscenium and raised her head.

The first notes rang out so clear and pure that Laura almost wanted to cry. To be fair, she always felt that way when Lydia sang, but there was something about the acoustics here, in this place, that brought out the sweetest, most resonant tones in her voice. It carried to every corner of the theater and reverberated back, wrapping around Laura like a warm bath.

It was over way too soon, only a few phrases. Lydia hadn’t warmed up, after all, and it wouldn’t do to overexert. Those few phrases were plenty, though, and the smile that graced her face lit it up more than any bright stage lights could manage.

“So?” Lydia asked, true enthusiasm shining through the smugness in her tone. “What do you think?”

_I think I love you._

Laura dropped her feet off to the ground and put her elbows in their place, leaning in to beam up at her phenomenally talented girlfriend until said girlfriend huffed and knelt down to meet her halfway with a kiss.

“I think it’s the perfect space.”

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr!](https://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com/post/186852464076/for-the-three-sentence-fics-lauralydia-and)


End file.
